Au bord de la mer
by samikitty
Summary: Quand on découvre qu'on est une sorciére à 11 ans, c'est pas facile. Surtout qu'on on a un esprit très logique. Alors ? On attend l'arrivée providentielle d'Albus et on écoute ce qu'il dit !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout à J.K.R. Je ne gagne rien en ecrivant sinon le plaisir d'écrire.

**Résumé** : Quand on se pose des questions existentielles sur qui suis je, ou vais je et surtout suis je une sorciére ? Et ben, on attend l'arrivée de Dumbledore, meilleur avocat de son monde s'il en est !

* * *

** Au bord de la mer.**

Je cours. Depuis … je ne sais pas combien de temps. Mon corps me brûle, criant sa fatigue mais je ne l'écoute pas. Et je continue ma course. Pour ne plus penser, ne plus entendre ces mots qui tournoient dans ma tête. Alors je continue. Mon cerveau n'a plus une seule pensée cohérente, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas, ça non ! Mes yeux me piquent, je les essuie d'un geste rageur. Je. Ne. Vais. Pas. Pleurer ! Bon d'accord, je suis dans une drôle de situation, et en plus, je me suis barrée de chez moi sans rien dire. J'ai couru droit devant moi sans savoir où j'allais. Et je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis. Pas trop fait attention autour de moi, trop concentrée. A courir. A ne pas pleurer. A ne pas penser. Ben ouais, ça fait déjà pas mal de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir ! Mes jambes ralentissent d'elles mêmes. Hé mais je veux pas moi ! Allez, mes jambes, on continue !

" …"

Bon d'accord, on arrête. Mais pas tout court, hein ? Il faut marcher … Quoi ? Plus ? Bon, d'accord. Je me laisse tomber par terre, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque mon postérieur touchera le goudron et oh … surprise ! C'est mou. Du sable. Pas si bête que ça mon corps ! Il a bien compris que c'était mieux, le sable, pour se laisser tomber comme une masse quand on est _vraiment_ fatigué. Mon souffle se calme et mon regard, brouillé par les larmes, s'éclaircit. Je suis sur une plage. Bon, bon, bon. Mais quelle plage ?

"…"

Ok. Je suis perdue. Seule sur une plage avec le ciel et la mer pour seule compagnie. Après réflexion, ça me va parfaitement. Je crois que les gens m'auraient pris pour une folle autrement. Echevelée et tout ça. Pas le look pour draguer. Le sable est chaud et on est super bien, allongé là. Suffit qu'il y ait pas trop de vent.

"Alors, je suis quoi ?"

"…"

… Folle, ça c'est sûr. Confirmé. Demander ça au ciel, à voix haute, en attendant une réponse. Mon brillant esprit m'a abandonné. Adieu connaissance, bonjour camisole de force ! Pfff. Une petite voix insidieuse, que j'avais réussie à faire taire en courant comme une dératée, revient s'insinuer dans mon esprit, balayant toute autre pensée, emplissant ma tête de quatre mots : Tu es une sorcière.

"Même pas vrai", je marmonne.

Et tant pis pour la réputation. Je suis déjà folle. Donc je peux aggraver mon cas. J'espère juste que la bouffe n'est pas trop dégueu à … Sainte Mangouste. Hum … Ca doit être le nom de l'hôpital psychiatrique de ma ville. Il est vrai que je ne le connaissais pas, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'y mettre les pieds avant.

_Tu es une sorcière_ me re-murmure la petite voix que je baptise Sam.

"Impossible !" je tranche d'une voix forte.

Mon esprit, qui était très brillant (Si ! Si ! Je vous assure) et très logique, ne peut trouver une explication logique au fait que je serais une sorcière. C'est … c'est une impossibilité génétique. Voilà ! Apparemment, j'ai cloué le bec à Sam. Je m'autorise un sourire victorieux et m'asseoit pour regarder la mer. C'est vachement apaisant la mer, mine de rien. Ca clapote doucement, ça scintille de mille feux sous le soleil et ça s'agite sous la brise d'été dans un éternel flux et reflux.

" T'as pas de problèmes existentiels, toi !" Je lui lance d'un ton rageur.

"…"

Mouais. Sûrement pas. Mon sourire s'efface, Sam est revenue à la charge.

_Tu es une sorcière_.

"Admettons, ma p'tite ! Et c'est quoi une sorcière ? Hein ?"

Ha ! Je lui ai cloué le bec ! Je suis la meilleure ! Nouveau sourire victorieux. Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le retour de mon brillant cerveau sur le devant de la scène. Yessss ! Je ferai bien quelques entrechats si j'étais pas aussi crevée.

"Bonjour mademoiselle".

Je sursaute. Mince ! Moi qui croyait être tranquille. Je me retourne, prête à chasser l'importun. Et les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Le monsieur en face de moi est d'âge vénérable et ma mère m'a toujours dit de garder ma langue dans ma poche quand j'en croise un. Oui, elle a toujours eu peur de mes remarques ma mère. Même si elle m'adore. Bon, revenons au vieux. Bien que je trouve ça incongru de l'appeler ainsi; malgré la longue barbe blanche et les lunettes de vieillard. Il me regarde amusé, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?".

J'hausse les épaules. Y a pas écrit réservé donc la plage est à tout le monde.

"Merci."

Il s'asseoit dans un frou-frou de robe … _frou-frou de robe _! N'importe quoi. Je le regarde et effectivement, il _porte_ une robe. Plutôt extravagante, avec des étoiles partout. Il sourit.

"Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la mer. Je la trouve apaisante."

Il y a un autre truc qui cloche. Il a un oiseau sur l'épaule qui me regarde gentiment. C'est un magnifique oiseau dont je ne connais pas la race. Etrange.

"Qu'est ce que c'est comme oiseau ?"

"Un phénix".

"Ha."

Un phénix … _Quoi_ ! Mais il me prend pour quoi ? Une folle ? Ok, je suis sensée en être une mais là. Quand même. Tout le monde sait que les phénix sont des légendes.

"Je vois que tu ne me crois pas ?"

_Non, c'est vrai ?_

"Et c'est pourtant un vrai phénix".

_Et moi je suis une sorcière ! Pan, dans les dents !_

"Et tu es une sorcière."

"…"

J'aimerais bien lui répondre mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Il émane de lui une certaine puissance. Ce doit être un puit de connaissance et j'ai un profond respect pour ceux qui savent. Mais il y a des limites.

"Heu, excusez moi ?"

Sans un mot, il me tend l'enveloppe que j'ai reçue de Poudlard. Qui était chez moi. Que j'ai laissé tombé sur le sol de ma cuisine. Qui est à mon nom. Avec la déchirure là où je l'ai ouverte. Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Il soupire. Et fait un geste pour que je m'assoie, ce que je fais aussitôt, ce qui m'étonne. Je n'aime pas obéir si promptement, d'habitude. Et surtout je ne me rappelle m'être levée.

"Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de cette école."

_Hum …_

"Tu n'es pas convaincue ?"

_Très bonne déduction_.

Il soupire et tire une baguette de bois de sa manche.

_Heu ?..._

Il marmonne une formule et des étincelles jaillissent de sa baguette, vont toucher le sable et le sable bouge. Il en sort … une souris ! Il y a un truc, c'est un prestidigitateur et mes potes doivent être morts de rire cachés derrière la frondaison des arbres. Je ne lirais plus d'histoires de sorcières, promis, juré ! Il me sourit.

"Qu'en penses tu ?"

_Que je ne suis pas la seule à être bonne pour l'asile !_

"Tu veux un bonbon au citron ?"

_Et puis quoi encore ? _C'est un pervers ce type ou quoi ? Il hausse les épaules et le mange.

"Tu n'es toujours pas convaincue ? Bien."

Il m'attrape la main, j'ouvre la bouche pour hurler et le son reste coincé dans ma gorge. Je suis devant la tour Eiffel, à _Paris_. Alors que je suis _anglaise_. Pure souche. Y a un truc ! C'est forcé. Il hausse les épaules et nous sommes à New York, devant la statue de la liberté. Et j'ai toujours la bouche ouverte. Il me prend la main une troisième fois et nous sommes de retour sur la plage.

"Comment vous avez fait ça ?"

"Je suis un sorcier"

"Ca n'existe pas !"

_Ha ! Tu t'y attendais pas à celle là!_

"Bien sûr que si.- Son sourire est confiant et sincère.- Nous sommes, toi et moi, deux représentants du monde magique."

"C'est impossible, je n'ai pas de pouvoir."

"Tu n'as jamais eu de phénomènes bizarres autour de toi ?"

A bien y réfléchir … si. Notamment un problème de gonflement d'une fille de ma classe qui était une vraie peste. Personne n'avait rien compris à l'époque. Hum.

"Mais y a pas de sorciers dans ma famille."

"Si ton arrière grand-mère maternelle. Helga. Une gentille poufsouffle."

C'est bon, je suis convaincue. Peu de monde connaît le deuxième prénom de mamy et lui, il vient de le citer.

"Ok, je vous crois."

Il me sourit.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison."

Il me prend la main et je suis devant le perron de ma maison. Je vois mes parents inquiets, tourner en rond. J'ai la gorge serrée et je me retourne pour remercier le vieux monsieur, mais il a déjà disparu. Peut être pour aller convaincre un autre de mes condisciples ? Je pousse la porte, la tête pleine de questions que je me promets d'aller poser à Mamy. Mais pour l'heure, je suis dans les bras de mes parents et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je me le promets. Je vais devenir la meilleure sorcière de tous les temps. Pour me venger de ce vieillard qui m'a entraîné dans sa folie douce et m'a fait croire à son rêve. Et si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je préfère ne pas me réveiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui avaient écrits une review à l'époque du premier chapitre, qui est un one shot. Une sorte de fin de l'histoire, mais qui n'est pas vraiment une suite. Je pense que j'écrirais d'autres one shots du genre. Je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire.

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR.

* * *

**Chemin de traverse.**

"Chemin de traverse … Chemin de Traverse … Où peut être cette foutue allée ! Maman, tu trouves ?"

"Non, chérie. Mais on ne doit pas être loin. Et notre guide ? Tu la vois ?"

_Bien sûr, maman; je la cache dans ma poche._ Je trouve cela sii drôle de chercher un truc qui n'existe pas. Et c'est la troisième fois que je me ridiculise à demander où est le chemin de Traverse. _Foutue journée_. Il fait gris, froid, je suis levée depuis sept heures ce matin, ce qui me déplaît fortement lorsque je suis en vacances. Et en plus, je cherche une rue qui n'existe pas. Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé ma rencontre avec le vieillard magicien. Cette lettre est une blague. De je ne sais qui; mais si je le retrouve, il va passer un sale quart d'heure! Et puis, comment ais je pu y croire ? Une liste de bouquins pareils, ça n'existe pas. "_Découverte des potions_" par le Duc du Chaudron, "_Histoire de la société sorcière_" par … Pfff. Foutue journée. Un bon livre de maths, un de français (bien que je déteste la grammaire), ça c'est pour aller en cours. Mais ça. Et chose bien plus incroyable, j'ai sauté dedans à pieds joints. Mais que devient mon cerveau rationnel ? A croire qu'il a grillé avec les illusions du vieux fou. Nouvelle et radicale manière de rendre fou les plus intelligents élèves en une leçon. La magie n'existe pas. Bien. Mon cerveau aurait donc recommencé à fonctionner ?

_Idiote, pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire ? Tu sais que c'est vrai pourtant._

Tiens, je l'avais oublié celle là. Ma chère Sam. Elle me manquait un peu je dois dire. M'enfin, si c'est pour dire des trucs pareils, elle peut aller se recoucher.

_Je te signale, petite, que tu squattes un coin de mon cerveau, alors calme toi si tu ne veux pas que je t'expulse !_

Et pan, dans les dents ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi, mais je me retiens de danser de joie. Déjà que parler à une petite voix dans sa tête, c'est bizarre; mais si en plus, je me mets à danser, là au milieu, je suis bonne pour l'enfermement. Dans la catégorie des fous inoffensifs mais qu'il vaut mieux tenir à l'écart de la société, vous comprenez, blablabla. Cependant, Sam a raison. Ça m'embête de penser que tout ça n'a été qu'un rêve, un peu fou certes, mais bien agréable. Je m'assois sur une pierre, le menton sur une main (le penseur de Rodin, vous connaissez ? C'est moi à cet instant), un brin découragée. Et je regarde ma feuille, non ma lettre, avec une grimace.

"Chère mademoiselle,

Nous vous invitons à vous rendre, ce jour, au 3 avenue des Platanes qui mène au Chemin de Traverse. Une accompagnatrice vous y attendra. C'est l'une des professeurs de Poudlard qui a généreusement accepté : Madame Bibine.

En espérant très vite vous revoir, Albus Dumbledore."

C'est qui d'abord, cette madame Bibine ? Mon père a hurlé de rire quand je lui ai montré la lettre. Il a dit que c'était le nom de la professeur qui la mettait dans cet état et que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Pfff. Je ne suis pas la plus intelligente pour rien. J'ai donc regardé dans un dictionnaire la définition mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Enfin, c'était la première réaction de mon père depuis que je serais soi disant une sorcière.

_Tu es une sorcière. As-tu oublié les conversations avec Granny ?_

Non, Sam, je n'ai pas oublié. J'aimerais même être convaincu que ce soit vrai. Mais le doute subsiste. Pourtant, Granny m'a décrit un univers fantastique dans lequel j'ai envie de plonger toute entière. Et je suis sûre que Granny n'a pas tout inventé. C'est trop gros.

Un petit soupir et je regarde le ciel, sur lequel de paresseux nuages glissent, sans souci. Si je pouvais être un nuage, moi aussi. Ne plus penser, ne plus sentir. Juste glisser, sans but, sans envie, sans questions existentielles. Je hausse les épaules et me décide à dire à ma mère qu'on rentre. Mais un détail m'attire l'œil. Une vieille femme, cheveux gris et courts, s'avance rapidement vers moi. Elle a l'air d'un sergent major et un truc qui cloche. Elle porte une robe noire. Classique, me direz vous. Mais sa robe a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la distingue des robes normales. Elle claque au vent, au tempo de ses pas. Incroyable, cet air martial. En même temps, elle a l'air gentille et de chercher quelque chose.

_Ou quelqu'un._

Sam, tu te tais. Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle. La femme a juste un truc qui la distingue du commun des mortels mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est une sorcière. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être regardée comme une martienne, encore une fois, en demandant si elle connaît le Chemin de Traverse.

_Mais quelle idiote ! Vas y ! Demandes lui, qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?_

Sam, la prochaine fois que j'ai besoin de tes conseils, je te sonne. En plus, elle n'a pas l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Et t…

"Bonjour, vous êtes la demoiselle que je dois accompagner ?"

…

"Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Madame Bibine. Albus Dumbledore vous a bien décrite, je vous ai reconnue au premier regard. Enchantée, mademoiselle."

Je fis un timide sourire. Sam exultait dans ma tête, en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour avoir osé douter de ma condition. J'appelais ma mère, tout en me disant que si Sam existait réellement, je lui tordrais volontiers le cou. Les deux adultes échangèrent une poignée de main et se sourirent. Bon, elles avaient l'air de se plaire. J'allais passer une magnifique journée, mais j'avais quand même bien envie de bouger, là.

"Allons y, madame, je crois que votre fille s'impatiente. Surtout, ne soyez pas trop étonnée de ce que vous allez voir. C'est le monde magique. Et vous serez très mal vue à pousser des oh et des oh à tous les coins de rue. C'est clair ?"

Je l'aimais bien, finalement, cette femme. Espérons que je l'aurais pour professeur. Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à un coin du mur et je m'apprêtais à lui dire que ce n'est pas dans une impasse qu'on met des magasins, lorsque je la vis sortir une baguette en bois et frapper à plusieurs endroits sur le mur. Mur qui laissa bientôt voir un passage vers un sombre tunnel. Non, je m'égare, j'entendais plutôt des voix et de la musique. Mais dans quel conte on est tombé là ? Une auberge apparut à mes yeux ébahis, que nous traversâmes à vive allure. Une fois dans la rue principale, je me crûs vraiment dans un autre monde. Tous les gens portaient des robes, qui j'allais bientôt l'apprendre, étaient l'apanage des sorciers. Et ils avaient tous ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on se savait en face de gens puissants. Et l'air semblé saturé de magie. Plutôt normal, dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Je me sentais perdue et apeurée. Ils étaient trop différents. Je voulais retourner dans mon monde et reprendre des études normales, et laisser ça à mon imagination enflammée les soirs de grand vent. J'amorçais un prudent demi tour, lorsque ma mère m'attrapa par la main et me propulsa dans la rue et dans la foule.

"Quel endroit étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ma chérie ? C'est fabuleux ! Et dire que tu vas habiter dans ce monde maintenant. Quelle chance tu as ! Oh, regarde, ces robes. Tu seras fantastique dedans."

Ma mère. Un roman à elle toute seule. Mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde avec une autre. Elle savait toujours quand j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, prise en charge. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle était là. A mes côtés, présence rassurante quand j'en avais besoin. Elle comprenait toujours à demi mots. Merci, maman. Sans toi, ce jour là, je me serais enfuie. Et j'aurais loupé un monde merveilleux. Un monde que j'ai apprivoisé peu à peu et que j'ai appris à aimer. J'aurais enfoui ce rêve au plus profond de moi et je serais devenu quelqu'un de très ordinaire. Alors que grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré des gens exceptionnels, et je sais que tu es fière de ce que je suis devenue.

* * *

C'est une histoire un peu bizarre, surtout la fin. Je l'ai écrite sous l'inspiration du moment, pour compléter le premier one shot que j'avais fait. Ceux et celles qui l'avaient lu à l'époque m'avaient demandé une suite, mais je ne voulais pas une vraie suite. Et c'est sorti ça. Espérons que ça vous a plu. Samikitty 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR.

J'ai fini ! Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout. Mais j'ai rarement autant écrit. Et c'est pour moi, un grand exploit. Je ne crois pas que je recommencerai tous les jours. Mais, bref, pleine période d'examen et besoin d'écrire et voilà ce qui est sorti de mon cerveau fatigué et … tout le monde s'en fout toujours.

Donc, désolée pour la presque incohérence de ce texte, l'histoire un peu floue et si vous êtes arrivés ici, et ben, c'est que vous êtes prêts à lire. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Arrivée à Poudlard.**

Voie 93/4. J'ai mis une éternité à la trouver cette f¤¤¤ voie. D'abord, le chef de gare m'a prise pour une folle. Les contrôleurs m'ont prise pour une folle. Et un gentil vieux monsieur à qui je demandais m'a prise pour une folle. A son incertain sourire, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Je m'assis sur ma valise, découragée.

"Pourrais pas être plus explicite dans leur lettre, non ?", bougonnais-je, de méchante humeur.

"Voyons, ma chérie. Je suis sûre que nous allons trouver."

"Mouais."

Assise, je regardais ma mère qui continuait à chercher. Mon père, lui, lisait son journal. Tranquillement. Je jetais un vague coup d'œil alentour, un peu désespérée d'être là pour rien, quand devant mes yeux ébahis, passa une cage dans laquelle voletait une chouette. Puis un chariot avec quelques malles empilées. Puis deux mains qui poussaient ce chariot, tout en grondant les enfants qui suivaient.

"Madame !"

J'avais bondi sur mes pieds sans m'en apercevoir et agrippais ce qui passait à ma portée. C'est-à-dire, son pull. Elle me fit un sourire. Je retirais ma main, rouge de honte. Mais où étaient passées mes manières ?

"Jegrmbl, cherchegrmbl, voigrmbl, hmm, connaissez ?"

Et en plus, je parlais l'extraterrestre. Comment faire en sorte que les gens vous prennent pour une folle, en une leçon, par moi. La dame éclata gentiment de rire devant mon embarras évident. Avait elle seulement compris ce que je disais ? Je levais doucement les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me toise sévèrement.

"Tu cherches la voie 93/4 ?"

J'hochais la tête, sans trop y croire, et écartais les bras en signe d'impuissance.

"C'est ta première rentrée, hein ?" Bon, ben viens avec moi. Jack va te montrer comment il faut faire, dès que tu auras dit au revoir à tes parents."

Ma mère me serra dans ses bras en me demandant de bien me tenir en société, et me laissa partir avec ces inconnus. Mon père me dit que s'ils m'attiraient dans un coin sombre, je n'avais qu'à crier. Merci papa, toujours aussi rassurant. Je suivis la petite famille, pleine d'appréhension, qui s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin.

"Jack, tout droit."

Je ne voyais qu'un mur. J'étais tombé sur une famille de dingues ? Ils comptaient se suicider contre un mur, en pleine gare de Londres ? Ouais, ben sans moi. Ledit Jack avait pris son élan et courrait tout droit. Je voulais pas voir ça.

"Il va se faire mal, vous savez ?"

La dame m'adressa un sourire rassurant. Qui ne me rassura pas du tout. Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux, mais je ne pus pas m'empêcher de regarder à travers mes doigts. Et il avait disparu. DI-SPA-RU. Pfuit, envolé.

"Euh, madame ? Vous savez qu'il y a des voleurs d'enfants ici ? Il faut peut être appeler le chef de gare ou la police."

Elle éclata de rire et j'eus la très nette impression qu'elle se foutait de ma gueule. Et le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi.

"Tu sais quoi, jeune fille ? Elsa, ma fille, va passer à travers ce mur. C'est là qu'est la voie 93/4. Elle est cachée aux moldus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?"

C'est moi, cette fois, qui fit un sourire incertain. J'hésitais entre partir en courant retrouver la chaleur rassurante de mon chez moi, tout douillet et rester pour prouver à cette dingue que passer à travers les murs, c'est comme la transmutation … ça existe ! Sa fille venait de traverser le mur. Je restais bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'empara de mon poignet et me força à aller de plus en plus vite vers ce mur. Qui m'avait l'air bien réel et bien dur, tout à coup. J'essayais de freiner, mais sa poigne était ferme. Je fermais les yeux, m'attendant à avoir mal. Lorsque je les rouvris, la voie était pleine de monde en train de hurler et de se dire joyeusement bonjour. Je suffoquais, avec l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un autre monde. Tiens, c'est vrai, je suis dans un autre monde. La dame m'entraîna près de ses deux autres enfants et me confia à leur garde avant de tous les serrer dans ses bras et de leur dire de faire attention à eux. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire d'encouragement.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va bien se passer. Tu as plein de nouvelles choses à découvrir. Et puis si tu as le moindre problème, ma chérie, n'hésite pas à demander aux deux grands, ou à Nell, la dernière. C'est sa première rentrée aussi. D'accord, ma chérie ?"

J'acquiesçais, timide, et levais des yeux angoissés vers elle. Elle me serra dans ses bras, et je me sentis toute réconfortée. Je luis murmurais un vague merci avant de suivre ses enfants dans le train. Elle agita la main à notre attention, et me glissa encore quelques mots d'encouragements. Les deux grands réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel ils nous projetèrent.

"Bon, les petites, dit Jack, faut qu'on aille voir nos copains. Mais si vous avez le moindre problème vous hurlez et j'arrive. D'accord ?"

Elsa approuva de la tête à ce qu'il disait.

"Nell, tu as ta baguette ?"

La petite hocha la tête. Ils nous gratifièrent d'un sourire et sortirent sans bruit. Je regardais ma compagne de voyage un moment, puis, épuisée par toutes ces émotions, me tournait vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, et une drôle de boule coincée dans la gorge. Trop de choses et pas assez de temps pour y réfléchir. Et j'avais envie de revoir mes parents et ma grand-mère, là tout de suite. De tout leur raconter et de savoir qu'ils me prendraient tous dans leurs bras, pour me réconforter. Et puis, tellement d'inconnus devant moi. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure ! J'étais une grande fille, nom d'un chien ! Mais là, je me sentais surtout misérable et seule. Perdue dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Quand on a traversé … le mur, j'ai jeté un regard en arrière. Et j'ai vu mes parents qui me faisaient de grands signes joyeux. Ils étaient persuadés que l'aventure serait belle.

"Croââââ…"

Je fis un bond de deux mètres dans le compartiment. Et me retrouvait avec une grenouille marron (?) sur les genoux. Je n'en pouvais plus. D'abord un mur à traverser, ensuite un drôle de truc qui ressemble à une grenouille, qui fait le bruit d'une grenouille mais qui est marron chocolat. J'ouvris la bouche et hurlais avant de m'effondrer en larmes.

"Ex … Excuse moi. J'ai pas réussi à la rattraper. Je suis désolée. Je t'ai fait peur ? Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Je suis désolée."

Nell sautait partout dans le compartiment, visiblement dépassée par mon comportement. Elle me tapotait le dos et essayait de voir mon visage. Et le pire, c'est que plus j'essayais et plus je pleurais.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Elsa, c'est la fille. Elle arrête pas de pleurer, et elle a vu une chocogrenouille et … et je sais pas quoi faire."

Nell semblait prête à pleurer aussi. J'essayais de me calmer quand je me sentis entourée par deux bras maternels et réconfortants. Ils avaient tous la fibre maternelle dans cette famille, mais c'était plutôt agréable.

"Ecoute, bichette. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule. Tu ne connais vraiment rien au monde magique, hein ?"

Elle me caressait le dos, attendant que je me calme.

"Non, non, sniff, j'y connais rien du tout. Et ce truc marron qui m'a sauté dessus, après le passage du mur, je crois que c'était un peu trop. Désolée."

"C'est rien. Ça, c'est une chocogrenouille et ça se mange. Quand on réussit à les attraper, parce que sinon c'est difficile."

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa la machingrenouille d'un geste vif et la fourra dans sa bouche.

"C'est délicieux. Tu en veux une ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Nell, trop contente de se faire pardonner, m'apporta la boîte et je réussis à en attraper une du premier coup. Je la regardais quand même un moment, avant de la mettre dans ma bouche. Et le pire, c'est que c'était délicieux.

"C'est bon !"

"J'étais sûre que tu apprécierais. Et puis, rien de tel qu'un peu de chocolat pour se remonter le moral, n'est ce pas ? N'oubliez jamais ça les filles ! Avec un peu de chocolat et beaucoup de volonté, on vient à bout de tout."

Je la regardais. Alors, être magicien n'empêchait pas d'être philosophe ? Elsa éclata de rire et je compris, qu'à ma grande horreur, j'avais parlé tout haut. Moi et ma sale manie de dire tout ce que je pensais.

"Désolée."

"C'est pas grave. C'est marrant. Tu dis toujours des trucs comme ça ?"

"Souvent. Et ma mère est désespérée, parce que je le fais très souvent en société."

Elle eut un nouveau rire, et me serra la main.

"Je suis bien contente de te connaître, bichette. Et tiens, c'est pour toi. Ces deux livres t'expliqueront ce que tu dois savoir sur le monde de la magie et sur Poudlard, l'école où nous allons. Ils sont un peu gros, mais j'ai pas moins."

"Pas grave. J'adore lire. Merci Elsa."

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui sautai au cou pour la remercier. J'étais déjà passée pour une folle, alors autant que ça continue.

"Et si tu as des questions, demande à Nell. Elle est timide mais elle sait tout sur tout. Même moi, je ne suis pas aussi intelligente."

Il y avait une telle fierté dans son regard. Je regardais Nell et je me dis que j'aimerais devenir son amie. Toute menue, toute fragile, on avait envie de la protéger. Et elle avait des yeux magnifiques : bleus saphirs purs. J'avais jamais vu des yeux pareils. Mais, dans son regard, on voyait toute la force qu'elle cachait. Et il valait mieux être de son côté. Je lui souris.

"Désolée, Nell. Je t'ai fait peur, tout à l'heure. Mais il y a eu un peu trop de changements, ces derniers temps. Et je crois que ce matin a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase."

"Hein ?"

Je regardais Elsa sans comprendre. Qu'est ce que j'avais dit de bizarre ? Je me repassais les phrases que je venais de prononcer, dans ma tête.

"Depuis quand une goutte d'eau fait déborder un vase ?"

J'ouvris de grands yeux, incrédules. Mais d'où ils sortaient, enfin. Nell soupira, puis se rassit. Leva un index d'un air docte.

"Elsa, c'est une expression moldue. Celle que nous utilisons, c'est faire déborder de vase son chaudron."

Elsa sembla comprendre quelque chose, alors que moi je nageais en plein cauchemar sémantique. J'allais poser une question quand Jack entra.

"Faut se préparer les enfants. On arrive !"

Les deux grands échangèrent un joyeux sourire. Ça avait pas l'air si mal, finalement, cette école. Si les élèves sont heureux d'y aller, c'est que ça doit être intéressant. J'haussais les épaules et sortit de ma valise, une robe de sorcière que Madame Bibine m'avait fait acheter. Je me rappelais ses paroles, _"l'une des bases de toute bonne sorcière est sa robe !"_ Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais j'aimais bien les énigmes. Et celles qui s'offraient à moi semblaient passionnantes.

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement de freins mal huilés. Et je suivis la petite famille sur le quai. Une espèce de géant appela les premières années à le suivre. Jack et Elsa nous dire d'ouvrir tout grand nos yeux, parce que ça allait être génial. Je restais à côté de Nell, me demandant si le grand, grand et massif monsieur que nous suivions n'était pas un ogre. Plus rien ne m'étonnait et je crois que rencontrer un troll m'aurait paru naturel. Je lui aurais même serré la patte avant de m'enfuir en courant. _BLAM !_ Toutes à mes amusantes pensées de troll, de shake hands et de fuite éperdue, je n'avais pas vue la racine.

"Mildiou ! Ça fait un mal de chien. Pourrais pas y mettre de la mousse avec leur magie, non ? Comme ça, les gens qui tombent se font pas mal.", marmonnais-je.

Nell, charitable, m'aida à me relever en souriant. Mes futurs camarades me regardaient bizarrement. Forcément, le juron n'était pas de leur siècle. Je l'avais lu dans un vieux bouquin et j'aimais bien ce mot. Je l'utilisais à chaque fois que je voulais bougonner.

"Dépêchez vous les premières années ! On a pas tout notre temps."

Sa grosse voix portait loin et était impressionnante. Un vrai ogre des histoires de mon enfance. Arrivées les dernières, nous découvrîmes des barques attendant gentiment.

"Va falloir qu'on rame ?"

L'ogre se mit à rire et me parut très sympathique.

"Nous sommes dans le monde magique, fillette. N'oublie pas ça."

J'haussais les épaules et sautait dans la barque. Nell me rejoignit et une troisième fille, qui avait l'air aussi perdue que moi. Je me retournais pour regarder Papa-ogre mais il était déjà dans une barque qui filait à toute allure pour rejoindre le devant de la file.

"Nell, tu sais où on va ?"

"Non."

Je m'assis. L'air était super agréable. Le lac sur lequel nous naviguions était tout auréolé des dernières couleurs du soleil qui se couchait. Les élèves ne parlaient pas, regardant ce qui les entourait. Un parc se révéla, immense. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de courir dedans, de me rouler dans l'herbe qui avait l'air moelleuse. Je me penchais pour laisser traîner ma main dans l'eau. Et la retirait aussitôt. Une ombre noire était passée juste sous moi.

"Nell, il y a un truc dans l'eau."

"C'est le calamar du lac. Jack m'a expliqué qu'en arrivant, la première année, il est tombé à l'eau. Et c'est le calamar qui l'a ramené."

Je fis un rictus pas très rassuré et regardait le paysage alentour. Les montagnes sombres, la lumière dorée du soleil, les tâches de vert du paysage et l'ombre de la nuit qui s'avançait doucement. Je rêvassais, en pensant à tout ce que j'allais raconter à ma famille. La majesté de la nature, les montagnes imposantes, les ombres du château … Château ?

"Je sais où nous allons" révéla Nell en pointant un doigt dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et découvrais un château, dont je n'avais vu que les reflets dans l'eau.

"C'est notre école ! Tu te rends compte ! On va être là pendant sept ans ! Je suis trop contente !"

Effectivement, Nell avait l'air joyeuse. Notre compagne de barque était sombre et taciturne et moi, j'appréhendais le moment où nous allions pénétrer à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce qui nous attendaient derrière ces murs millénaires ? En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'il en imposait. Et l'arrivée par la barque était une bonne idée. On embrassait d'un coup le château dans toute sa splendeur et sa sévérité. Il se dressait solitaire, au bord du lac. Et tous les élèves se taisaient devant la puissance qui se dégageait de l'édifice. Nous franchîmes un porche en silence. L'intérieur du château, tout en vieilles pierres, était magnifique. J'avais hâte de voir le reste !

* * *

Alors ? Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, dites le moi ! 


End file.
